The Favor DISCONTINUED
by babytiger5360
Summary: Raven's Mom is coming for a vist and she has to find a girlfriend for her brother, tell the titans, and still manage to keep her emotions under control. Will she handle it on her own or will she have to ask a certain red-head alien princess for help? R
1. Prologue

The Favor

Chapter 1: Prologue 

It was a normal day at Jump City; the sky was bright and full of sunshine casting down toward the big "T" that stood on an island near the city. Inside the tower was five teens that were protectors of the big city. One of them was a Gothic, empathic, girl named Raven, who was meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," chanted Raven as she controlled her emotions. But she felt something was about to happen or appear. She opened her eyes, seeing her dark blue room, and look down at the foot of her bed as if she was expecting something to pop out of nowhere. And that's what exactly happen, on the foot of her bed appeared a letter closed and address to her. Raven look at it knowingly that it was from him.

It has been a long time since she had seen or written to him. But something bothered her, why has he written a letter to her? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? Without a second thought Raven snatched the letter off of her bed and read it. After she was done, her face became paler than ever. Oh what is she going to do? She was coming and at a short notice. She has to do something to help him with his problem, so they could pull it off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Weird

That morning, the Titans, except Raven, were at the kitchen making breakfast.

"Dude! How can you eat that!?" exclaimed Beast Boy as Cyborg shoved a handful of greasy beckon into his mouth. Robin and Starfire gave each other disgusted looks as he did that.

"Like that." said Cyborg as Starfire giggle at Beast Boy horrified face. Robin shook his head and as he did that Raven came into the kitchen, without greeting them, and went by Starfire, who handed her a cup of hot herbal tea.

"Thanks" said Raven as she started to stir her tea after adding sugar. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg started their argument again.

"Man, how can you eat that tofu junk," said Cyborg.

"Well you suppose eating poor, defenseless animals is better than an all good meatless tofu?!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he shoved some tofu in to Cyborg face.

"Get that junk away from my face!"

"Oh you mean you don't like tofu in your face like this," said Beast Boy as he did it again. As their arguing got worse, Robin and Starfire hoped that Raven would step in and stop them like she usually does. And when the time came were Beast Boy's and Cyborg's argument reached its climax or the part that Raven told them to both shut up about it, everyone stopped, even Beast Boy and Cyborg, and looked at Raven, who was still stirring her tea and spacing out. They what until she would snap out of it but she never did until…

"RAVEN!" yelled Beast Boy.

Snapping out of her trace, Raven looked at Beast Boy and said calmly, "What?"

"Are you okay?" asked Robin using his concerned voice, which he uses a lot with Starfire.

"Yea just didn't get enough sleep" said Raven," I'm going to go and meditate," and with that she hurried to her room. The Titans looked at each other and the boys just shrugged their shoulders and forgot about it.

"Like Raven says 'Boys'," said Starfire with a sigh as Beast Boy and Cyborg went to their video games and Robin to the Titans main computer.

She went out of the Common room and down to their bedroom chambers. She past hers and went down to Ravens.

Meanwhile after leaving the Common room, Raven rushed into her room to a way to solve the problem. And as she was thinking of ways, she heard a knock on her door. Opening her door so that only half her face would show, she saw that it was Starfire.

"Raven, can I come in? I want to talk." Ask Starfire.

Sighing knowing that she had Starfire would ask her why was she acting so strange during breakfast she said "Sure."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: The Note

Sitting Indian style on Raven's bed, Raven and Starfire sat next to each other. Any odd silence was around them.

Sighing, Raven was thinking a way to tell her the whole thing, but was having trouble not knowing where to start.

Starfire, wanting to help, started "Raven is anything wrong. If there is something you need help with I'm always here and glad to help."

Thinking, Raven decided that it was best to show Starfire the note first. Searching for the note in her room, Raven started, "Yesterday, Monday late night or early morning, I was meditating when a note appeared at the foot of my bed. Here it is!" She handed Starfire the note and Starfire looked at it and back at Raven giving a look that meant 'May-I-Read-It?' and Raven gave her a nod.

Opening the note, Starfire saw that the hand writing was similar to Ravens but it wasn't hers. Looking at the page, Starfire read the note out loud.

"Dear Raven

We're Doom!! She is coming for a visit! And to top it off, she wants to meet her! But we were over for a month now. In the letter she wrote to me or 'us', says that she be here in 3 days. I meet you on Wednesday, the day before so we could find a solution. Write back if you find anyone or call me.

Love,

Blaze"

Starfire look at Raven with her confused faced on. Before she could ask anything, Raven spoke "Let me explain the whole story."

"Alright, I'm all as Cyborg said once 'ears'," Starfire replied getting herself comfortable for the story.

Raven, who was holding back a chuckle, started "Well, remember when we destroyed Trigon." Starfire gave a nod.

"Right after we defeated Trigon, I meet up with my brother, Blaze, at this café out of the city. We decided to go visit our mother in Azarth. When we visit her together, she thought we lived together and took care of each other like when we were little. We thought about telling her that we didn't live together and had separate lives but she was so happy to see us together and well. When Blaze and I came back, we decided to meet every month at the café to write a letter to our mother to keep her happy and to tell her we were still together. When she wrote back, she would tell us how much she missed us. There we decided that we will visit her every year together."

Starfire stayed quiet and waited until Raven got her breathe back to continue the story.

Raven, who got her breathe back, continued "So every month we wrote about our life 'together'. I wrote my mother about the Titans and how we were a team, and he wrote about his girlfriend and how much the loved each other. Well apparently, my mother wrote a letter saying that she wanted to meet his girlfriend but Blaze broke up with her two weeks ago, and he never told her. So my mother wants to come for a visit and meet Blaze's girlfriend and sort of give her blessing for them. But he doesn't have one and that's the problem I was thinking about. I need your help to find a fake girlfriend for my brother until my mother leaves."

There was an odd silence, until……


	4. I'll do it

Chapter 4: I'll Do It

Until Starfire asked "Did you have any luck finding him a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I couldn't think of a person that would be a good fake girlfriend," answered Raven.

They took a minute to think of a person, until Starfire's face lit up with an idea.

"Raven, I could do it. I could be your brother's 'girlfriend'," Starfire said while doing air quotes around the word girlfriend.

"What," Raven asked shocked.

"I'll do it."

"But-"

"Raven," Starfire started, "I want to help you and if this is something very important to you than I'll do it and I hope that by doing this you'll finally be happy."

Raven couldn't believe that Starfire would offer herself to be a girlfriend of a guy she never meet. Raven gave out a small smile and hugged Starfire. Starfire was shocked that Raven was hugging her but relaxed and hugged back.

"Thanks a lot, Star. You don't know how much this means to me," Raven told her and released her from the hug.

"Glad I could help," was her reply.

"So…do the other titans know about the arrival?"asked Starfire.

"Nope, I haven't told them about my brother."

"May I ask why not?"

"I don't want to bring the guys into my problem."

"Raven, you know we're a team and a family. Your problem is our problem and I think the guys have a right to know about their problem." Starfire said with a smile.

"Your right, but I don't think they would care. They would probably forget." said Raven.

"You do make an excellent point; but still at least let's tell them." replied Starfire.

"Fine, but you're coming with me; I'm not going only."

"Let's go."Starfire said while heading for the door, Raven right behind her.


End file.
